


Ed Sheeran x Reader part 2

by meloncore



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloncore/pseuds/meloncore
Summary: You misbehave while your Daddy is gone, and he makes sure you learn to behave.
Relationships: Ed Sheeran/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Ed Sheeran x Reader part 2

You shakily massage you clit, aching with need as you touch yourself, whimpering softly as you imagine Daddy fucking you without mercy. You're approaching your climax when you hear the front door open, and the sound of Daddy's boots walking their way to your bedroom. You groan, frightened and incredibly aroused knowing what will come next. 

"Baby girl, I'm home-"

The red headed man stops speaking as he watches you sit on your bed: naked, aroused, clearly having touched yourself without daddy’s permission. He approaches you.

Slap 

You feel the impact on your face as he slaps you. You whimper, feeling the burning sensation grow both in your cheek and in between your legs.

“What did I tell you about touching yourself when Daddy isn’t here?” He says in a growly tone.

“S-sorry Daddy, I-I’ll be good next time~”

Slap 

The red haired man laughs in a deep rough tone. “Babygirl it’s too late to try and apologize your way out of this one. Tonight you’ll have to be punished.”

“P-please Daddy d-don’t~ I’ll be a good girl I promise-”

Slap

“Sluts like you are always the same. They can never learn to control themselves for their doms. Well, fine. If you want to touch yourself so bad, you’ll just have to beg for it.” 

He restrains you, putting you in handcuffs with your arms behind your back, so you can’t touch yourself.

“Face the headboard and get on your knees.”

You kneel for him, and then he aggressively grabs your back and shoves you down, so that your ass is exposed and in the air, your face is buried in the sheets, and your hands remain handcuffed and behind your back. You whimper slightly, in shock at the sudden change. Your Daddy reaches for the drawer next to the bed, pulling out a paddle and some lube. You quiver in excitement, knowing what’s coming next, but not knowing quite when it will happen. The red head stands behind you a while, just stroking the paddle gently against your exposed rear. 

Slap

You cry out, shocked at the impact. 

“Beg~” he says, slapping you a second time with the paddle. 

“P-please Daddy, please! I- I know I’ve been a bad girl, but p-please I’ll be good!”

“Hm.” He hums, once again stroking the paddle against your reddening cheeks. “You don’t sound desperate enough.” He slaps you a second time.

“Ah!” You cry out. “Daddy! I- I am a bad girl! Put me in my place! Make me know you’re the only one who can touch me, not even myself! I’m begging you, fuck me! Fuck me so hard I can’t see! Fuck me so hard I lose feeling in my legs! P-Please!” 

You hear Daddy gasp in approval as he shifts behind you to put the paddle away. “What a good little slut. I’ll make sure you know who owns you.” 

You hear him take off his clothes as he stands behind you. As he opens the bottle of lube, you hear him sigh softly as he massages it onto his hard cock. He presses the tip of his cock to your entrance, rubbing against you, knowing he’s driving you mad with arousal. 

“D-Daddy put it in me~” You groan. “P-Please I can’t wait any longer!”

And your wish he obeys.  
You almost wish you had begged less for his cock by the way he fucked you. Ed Sheeran railed you hard, aggressively pounding his entire 4.5-inch length into you. You hear him grunt into your ear in time with the loud sound of skin slapping. You hear the bed creak and groan as he puts all his energy into pounding the shit out of you. You scream loudly, feeling him as he rams directly into your g-spot. 

“F-Fuck you’re so tight, God your little cunt is squeezing my cock~”

You moan loudly as he continues to pound directly onto your g-spot. You feel your climax approaching, and you realize that Daddy kept his promise; you could no longer feel your thighs and your vision was starting to black out as you felt your imminent climax approach. You could tell this one was going to be intense with the way you felt now. 

“Cum for me baby, cum for me~ cum, cum cum, CUM CUM CUM CUM CUM CUM!”

He yells aggressively into your ear as you obey his command. You orgasm, feeling your entire body shake as your vision blacks out and your body convulse around his cock. Ed Sheeran hits his climax right after you, moaning as you feel his hot seed shoot into you. You both collapse, exhausted, as he pulls out of you, a trail of cum leaking out of you as he does so.

He undoes your handcuffs and massages your wrists gently as he lays you down on the bed on your side. He spoons you from behind and wraps his arms around you, whispering sweet things into your ear as you lull off to sleep in your Daddy’s arms.


End file.
